Mighty Drednot (Uber Rare Cat)
Mighty Drednot is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Frontline Assault Iron Legion event. True Form reduces time between attacks. Cat Evolves into B.C.S. Lionheart at level 10. Evolves into B.C.S. Tigerclaw '''at level 30 by using Catfruit Pros *High health. *Very Good DPS, especially in True Form. *Relatively long range. *Deals massive damage to Red and Zombie Enemies. *Able to stop Zombies from reviving. *Few knockbacks help support the long attack animation. Cons *Mediocre movement speed. *Long attack animation can still be hazardous against fast hitters. *Long time between attacks except in True Form. *Long Recharge time, especially for an anti-Zombie. Strategies/Usages This uber cat is literally a tank for your units but you usually want to keep the ship meatshielded well due to the long 3 minute recharge. The high health will help the ship survive if it ends up taking more hits than you intended. With low movement speed, extremely high attack power and Massive Damage against Red and Zombie Enemies, this unit works very well when faced with said enemies. It does triple damage against them (about 190k at Lv.30, even more with Fruit Treasures!) and it also has the ability to stop Zombies from reviving, which makes it the ultimate Zombie Killer if you can stop them from burrowing behind it. Beware of its long attack animation that can be interrupted, especially against fast pushers such as Bore, Shy Boy and J.K Bun Bun. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3200 *Chapter 2: $4800 *Chapter 3: $6400 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * '''Dodge: Adds 20% chance to dodge attacks, persists for 23f .77 seconds, increases 3f .1 seconds per level up to 50f 1.67 seconds. (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Resist Weaken: Reduces weaken duration by 16%, increased by 6% per level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Resist Freeze: Reduces freeze duration by 16%, increased by 6% per level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance Normal Form: A wooden vehicle resembling an ancient viking boat, but much less embellished. The arrow in the figurehead's mouth is used as a projectile in the attack animation, making a large black splash as if it hit water. The commander steers the ship from the top of the mast and wears a horned viking helmet. Evolved Form: A large metal battleship filled with sailor cats, the bridge is extremely tall. The commander appears during the attack animation, rising up on a platform at the bow with his trusty first mate. He points with a baton as a massive drill emerges from the bottom of the bow, then waves the baton around as the platform lowers back into the bowels of the ship. There are 2 cats on the main deck playing catch with a large mortar shell. True Form: Similar to the evolved, although the bow and stern now have a burnt reddish color. Along with that, the clothes and hat hung from the bridge are now in color and so is the globe on the "commander's" platform. Some of the sailor cat's hats are now in color. Trivia *The B.C.S. Lionheart looks similar to Big Shiee of Metal Slug or the Yamato class Battleships. *The in-game description of this unit's first form does not mention the fact that it does massive damage to Zombies. *The True Form's "Fat Rice Cat" is located just behind the bow of the ship, sitting to the left of the chef cat. *The eye-patch and mustache cats who were rowing the ship in the first form are promoted to Commander and First Mate for the evolved/true forms, appearing during the attack animation and directing the drill to fire. *The Evolved Form and True Form names could be considered a reference to the Warriors series written by Erin Hunter. Gallery Mighty drednot animation.gif|Mighty Dreadnot's attack animation BCS_Lionheart_animation.gif|BCS Lionheart's attack animation Drednot-idle.gif Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/306.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Mighty Kat-A-Pult | Mighty Bomburr >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Dodge Attack ability Category:Partially Resist Weaken Cats Category:Partially Resist Freeze Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent